Velociraptor novus
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Część trzecia cyklu. Velociraptor novus, czyli "nowy" bądź "początkujący" velociraptor. Tłumaczenie tekstu Kryptarii. Podsumowanie: gryźć współlokatora - trochę nie halo... Bieganie po lesie, gryzienie i wspomnienia z przeszłości, dużo wpatrywania się w rejony, gdzie się być może nie powinno patrzeć współlokatorom... Ale gryźć się też nie powinno.


**Zbelowane przez Winc, której poświęcenie będzie jej policzone, na pewno.**

**Ostrzeżenia: sygnały johnlockowe narastają i głośno kwiczą...**

**Będzie krótka retrospekcja z dawnych złych dni w Afganistanie, gdzie John jest bardzo BAMS i może szokować. Sherlocka nie zaszokował...**

**Nie chodźcie nocą do lasu, dzieci. Velociraptory polują...**

**Velociraptor novus**

Chodzenie, stwierdził Sherlock, było nudne. Ale bieganie... Bieganie było niewiarygodne.

Gnał na ugiętych nogach, głowa schylona, ogon do góry. Łapy uderzały mocno w ziemię, pazury wbijały się głęboko i przy każdym skoku velociraptor dodatkowo odpychał się nimi od podłoża, dodając sobie jeszcze bardziej oszałamiającego przyspieszenia. John biegł u jego boku, wysuwając się chwilami do przodu, jakby chciał go sprowokować do zwiększenia prędkości. W cieniu pod koronami drzew rudawe pióra Watsona nabrały barwy ciemnej czekolady. Przeskakiwał nad kolejnymi przeszkodami z takim wdziękiem, że Sherlock aż zapatrzył się na niego i...

Walnął w drzewo.

Mając bezbłędną jakość wzroku velociraptora, mając obecny wciąż w ciele dinozaura, ostry jak brzytwa umysł detektywa, wpadł prosto na pień drzewa. Aż go zamroczyło, przed oczami zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy, poturlał się po ziemi w charakterze kłębka zbyt wielu łap i rozmierzwionych piór. Ogłuszony, popatrywał mętnie na gałęzie. Zamrugał, dostrzegając, że John obszedł go dookoła, spojrzał na niego z góry i przekrzywił głowę. Po czym rozwarł paszczę i zaczął syczeć.

_Śmiech._

Bardzo zabawne.

Detektyw kłapnął na Johna zębami, urażony i nadąsany. Watson schylił pysk i otarł się o jego ramię, jakby w geście przeprosin, ale cały czas posykiwał. Sherlock nie zamierzał puścić mu tego płazem, jednak póki co, miał inne zmartwienia. Zajęło mu trochę czasu, żeby w ogóle dojść ze sobą do ładu. Przekręcenie się na łapy nie było takie znowu łatwe, kiedy trzeba było jednocześnie poskramiać ogon. Velociraptor rzucał się i wykręcał, potknął się najpierw o ów uprzykrzony ogon, a potem o własne pazury, ciągle zahaczone w ziemi. W końcu John wyciągnął do niego ręce – ludzkie ręce - i pomógł mu się pozbierać. Sherlock łypnął na niego, warknął – i znienacka zdał sobie sprawę, że bezbłędna ostrość wzroku wiązała się z wyrazistym polem widzenia.

Sporo zobaczył.

Odwrócił się prędko tyłem, w zupełnie naturalnym odruchu. Ale – od kiedy niby miał odruchy bycia taktownym? I to wobec Johna? Hm. W każdym razie wciąż był sobą, a Sherlock Holmes potrafił na wieki zapisać w pamięci każdy obraz, nawet tylko spojrzawszy kątem oka. Oczywiście, odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło, było dużo, dużo spojrzeń, nie tylko kątem oka.

Ale naprawdę, na litość, od kiedy patrzenie na Johna stało się takie… niezręczne?

- Nie ma się czym przejmować – zapewnił go John, uznając – błędnie zresztą – że Sherlock odwrócił głowę, bo zawstydził się swojej niezdarności. - Kiedy śledzisz wzrokiem poruszenia, nieruchome obiekty jakby zlewają się z tłem. Nieraz wrąbałem się w skałę, kiedy zaczynałem to wszystko ogarniać.

Sherlock trzepnął ogonem, rozdrażniony – i przez nagłą zmianę środka ciężkości prawie się znowu przewrócił, więc John znowu musiał go podeprzeć. Detektyw zawarczał jeszcze głośniej, opuścił przednie łapy na poszycie leśne i ukucnął na czworakach. Ogon grzmotnął o ziemię. John nie skomentował tego, pozostał jednak w ludzkiej postaci, przeczesując palcami pióra przyjaciela.

Aaach.

Co za rozkoszne uczucie, i niech go diabli, i jak dobrze, i jakie to kojące, kiedy przywódca stada obdarza go taką czułością. To na pewno znaczyło, że dobrze się sprawił. John na pewno był z niego dumny, że się nie poddał, że wciąż na nowo próbował sobie ze sobą poradzić. W końcu przecież wypracował metodę biegania, nie narażając się na nienaumyślne seppuku przy wykorzystaniu szponów własnych.

- Możemy trochę zwolnić z tym wszystkim – zaproponował Watson, obejmując ramieniem kark towarzysza. Coraz lepiej. To było jeszcze bardziej przyjemne, więc Sherlock schylił głowę, wyciągnął szyję i rozprostował grzbiet, podsuwając się pod dłoń Johna po dalsze pieszczoty.

Ciekawe, jaki kolor miały jego pióra?

Detektyw nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak jest upierzony. Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać się do takiej próżności i zapytać o to Johna, a do tej pory bardziej zajmował go problem koordynacji ruchów. Teraz jednak jakoś już sobie radził i mógł rozważać inne kwestie. Był w stanie objąć wzrokiem swoje łapy, ogon i podbrzusze. Pierze w tamtych rejonach miało chyba kremowy odcień, taki sam jak u Johna. Niestety, nocne widzenie velociraptora wywoływało zakłócenia w postrzeganiu kolorów.

Watson w końcu przestał go czochrać i oparł się o niego poufale.

- Biegamy już od dwóch godzin. Chcesz spróbować jeszcze trochę, czy robimy przerwę?

Ejże! John nie wyczesał jeszcze wszystkich piór! Sherlock sapnął, niezadowolony. Przyjrzał się sobie z namysłem, usiłując jednocześnie nie zerkać na towarzysza. Chciał jeszcze próbować i ćwiczyć, chciał nauczyć się biegać bez zderzania się z czym popadnie – mogliby wtedy polować razem z Johnem. A to by oznaczało, że wszystko byłoby już pod kontrolą i obaj mogliby wrócić do Londynu, gdzie detektyw wreszcie zająłby się szczegółową analizą zjawiska. Oczywiście, nawet tutaj, w posiadłości, mógł przeprowadzić część testów. Było tu doskonale wyposażone labolatorium analityczne, które Sherlock odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Mógł przeprowadzić badania – już wcześniej zaczął gromadzić dane, ale próbki, które do tej pory zebrał od siebie i od Johna, naturalną koleją rzeczy pochodziły od ich ludzkich form. Teraz mógłby być dobry moment, żeby pobrać materiał od tej bardziej egzotycznej wersji. Przednie łapy miał wygięte zupełnie nieodpowiednio, ale kiedy się odpowiednio rozciągnął i przechylił, zdołał dosięgnąć zębami do tylnej łapy. Złapał za pojedyncze pióro i pociągnął.

Boooooli!

Przeszył go gwałtowny ból, zupełnie, jakby szarpnął za jakiś rozgrzany, kaleczący drut, sięgający aż do kręgosłupa. Zaskowyczał, wypuścił pióro z zębów i ogłuszony szokiem, w instynktownym odwecie zaatakował na oślep najbliższy możliwy obiekt.

Czyli Johna.

Sierpowate szpony rozorały nogę Watsona od kolana aż po biodro, przewróciły go, aż potoczył się po ziemi. Krople krwi rozprysnęły się w powietrzu – sam zapach pobudził wszystkie zmysły Sherlocka-velociraptora.

- Szlag by cię, Sherlock! Przestań! - wykrzyczał John. Głos miał napięty z bólu. Sherlock, wciąż na wpół ogłuszony, instynktownie zareagował próbą ataku. Ciało, z którym wciąż się nie oswoił wystarczająco, nie nadążyło za impulsem – velociraptor zdołał jedynie gwałtownie runąć całym ciężarem mniej więcej w kierunku Watsona. Gdyby nie oślepiła go zupełnie wściekłość i żądza krwi, chyba umarłby ze wstydu. Teraz, zaraz. Atak zakończył się spektakularnym fiaskiem, a John błyskawicznie zorientował się, co za tym wszystkim tkwiło. Nie okazując najmniejszego lęku, chociaż jego naga, ludzka skóra niczym nie była chroniona ani nie posiadał żadnej naturalnej broni, rzucił się na velociraptora. Nawet jako człowiek był szybki, znacznie szybszy, niż powinien być w tej postaci. Sherlock szarpnął się w tył, po drodze wbijając kły w mięśnie przedramienia Johna. Watson klął wściekle, wykręcał się jak tylko mógł, aby nie nadziać się jeszcze mocniej na wielkie zębiska. Całym ciężarem ciała przydusił wyciągniętą szyję velociraptora, zmuszając go, żeby opuścił głowę. Kły wbiły się głębiej, krew trysnęła Sherlockowi na język i spłynęła w dół po jego szczęce. Watson stęknął z bólu, uparcie napierając policzkiem na jasne pióra.

I ugryzł.

Jakby w odwecie. Żałosny gest przy tych tępych, ludzkich zębach.

Wystarczyło.

John szarpnął pióra i umiejętnie wgryzł się z całej siły w skórę tuż pod karkiem. Wolną ręką złapał gadzią szyję, rozgarnął warstwę pierza i wbił palce prosto w gardło Sherlocka.

_Pełna dominacja_.

Podwójny ucisk, wymuszający posłuszeństwo, zadziałał jak reset, przywracając detektywowi zdolność myślenia. Przerażony tym, co właśnie zrobił, rozluźnił zacisk szczęk, chciał odskoczyć i skupić się na zmianie postaci. Nie zdołał jednak odsunąć się nawet na cal – Watson unieruchomił go tak skutecznie, że mógł się tylko poddać. Zawył z rozpaczy i przerażenia. Pióropusz na głowie opadł płasko.

_Polizać_.

Skądś napłynęło irracjonalne przekonanie, że trzeba szybko wylizać krwawiące rany, które Sherlock sam przed chwilą zadał. John powoli odsunął palce i zęby, kaszlał i dławił się pierzem, wypluwał kawałki piór. Odsunął się od karku velociraptora i usiadł, przyciskając do siebie zranione ramię. Sherlock był praktycznie w stanie ślepej paniki, odczołgał się jak najdalej, starał się przekształcić w swoją ludzką postać, oddychał gwałtownie – a z każdym wdechem powracał smak ziemi, potu i krwi. Serce velociraptora – większe i bardziej efektywne niż u człowieka – waliło dziko; jakąś cząstką świadomości detektyw naliczył prawie dwieście uderzeń na minutę. Liczył i liczył, koncentrując się desperacko na uderzeniach serca, żeby tylko się uspokoić – daremny trud, bo denerwował się coraz bardziej z każdą minutą, odkąd John znalazł się w takim stanie, w dodatku bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy medycznej! Watson przysunął się bliżej do niego, a Sherlock jeszcze bardziej się przeraził.

_Nie wolno!_

Nie może dopuścić, nie może pozwolić, nie może znowu skrzywdzić Johna! Podniósł się na tylne łapy, z pośpiechu przewrócił się z hukiem na ziemię, rzucił się do tyłu i odpychał się od poszycia, wykręcając sobie kończyny, byle tylko trzymać pazury z dala od przyjaciela.

- Sherlock. Wszystko jest w porządku!

Ewidentne kłamstwo. John musiał potwornie cierpieć, głos miał napięty, pełen bólu. A jednak, pomimo odniesionej rany, poruszał się szybciej niż Sherlock – a przynajmniej w sposób bardziej skoordynowany. Doskoczył do velociraptora, zanim ten zdołał się dalej odsunąć.

- Poradzę sobie. Będę jak nowy. Jak tylko się przemienię. Trzeba zapolować. Musisz pomóc.

Krótkie zdania. Problemy z koncentracją. Gwałtowny oddech. Wszystkie objawy szoku. Sherlock opuścił łeb i zapłakał – wysokie, miękkie, wibrujące dźwięki. Ramię Johna krwawiło stanowczo zbyt mocno. Trzeba to jak najprędzej zszyć. Telefon komórkowy detektywa został w kieszeni płaszcza, całe mile stąd – będzie szybciej, jeśli pobiegnie po niego w postaci velociraptora. Zadzwoni po wsparcie medyczne – musi być w pobliżu jakiś oddział urazowy z helikopterem na wyposażeniu...

- SHERLOCK! - wrzasnął na niego John. Drugą ręką, także już umazaną krwią, zdzielił detektywa w pysk – dość słabo – trafiając tuż pod linię szczęki. Przekręcił do siebie jego łeb – spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

- Zapoluj dla mnie, Sherlock. Proszę.

Velociraptor wciąż wykrzykiwał, wypłakiwał swoją rozpacz – w ogóle nie był w stanie przestać. Pokiwał jednak łbem. John westchnął z ulgą i osunął się na ziemię. Detektyw znowu się przeraził – czyżby jego przyjaciel zemdlał w efekcie szoku albo spadku ciśnienia krwi? Ciało Watsona zadygotało gwałtownie – wystarczyła chwila, a już podniósł się na łapy, najpierw podpierając się ogonem, a potem balansując nim dla zachowania równowagi. Pokrwawioną prawą przednią łapę nadal ostrożnie przyciskał do piersi. Krew sączyła się także z płytkiej rany powyżej kolana, gdzie Sherlock przedtem go kopnął. John podniósł grzebień piór na czubku głowy i trącił pyskiem towarzysza, ponaglając go do wstania. Detektyw zdołał w końcu opanować rozpaczliwe wycie, podniósł się i przysiadł, schylając głowę nisko przed Watsonem, aby wyrazić jakoś wstyd i przerażenie tym, co narobił. John zniżył pysk i zasapał w krótkich, płytkich wydechach. Smakował powietrze nocy w poszukiwaniu zapachu zwierzyny. Warknął i wyprężył ogon – zapewne wywęszył jakiś trop. Przyjrzał się uważnie Sherlockowi. Warczenie zmieniło ton – stało się miękkim, kojącym pomrukiem. Przekręcił głowę, rozsunął szczęki – musnął pyskiem rozmierzwione, połamane pióra na karku towarzysza. Nie ugryzł go – zęby dotknęły tylko lekko ciała.

_Przebaczenie._

Odsunął się – Sherlock zadrżał z zimna, kiedy znikł ciepły oddech Johna, grzejący go w szyję. Watson skoczył w noc, gnając szybko mimo odniesionych obrażeń. Detektyw pobiegł za nim ile sił, zacięty w postanowieniu, żeby teraz zrobi wszystko, co będzie w jego mocy. Skrzywdził swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Wynagrodzi mu to.

…

Przebudzenie było gwałtowne.

Odgłos grzmotu wdarł się znienacka w świadomość Sherlocka, budząc go ze snu. W chwilę później zaczął padać deszcz – ulewny i zimny. Detektyw spróbował zmienić pozycję – obolałe mięśnie zgodnie zaprotestowały przeciwko takim ekscesom. Czuł się w tym momencie mniej więcej tak, jakby zamiast kręgosłupa zafundował sobie strumyczek żrącego kwasu, który najpierw skutecznie przetrawił zesztywniałe mięśnie, a następnie błyskawicznie zamarzł, zostawiając go ze zlodowaciałymi kończynami i praktycznie odciętym dopływem krwi. Tylko w jednym skrawku ciała odczuwał w tym momencie ciepło.

Ciepło czyjegoś dotyku.

John spał, skulony u boku towarzysza, jedna ręka głęboko pod jego koszulą. Kciuk zaległ na wibrujących przy oddechu żebrach, mały palec umościł się w krzywiźnie zagłębienia nad biodrem. Sherlock rozejrzał się dookoła. Leżeli w lesie, przykryci czymś wełnianym. Tkanina wysokiej jakości, zarejestrował automatycznie detektyw.

Płaszcz, oczywiście.

Pod tym okryciem Sherlock prawym ramieniem opiekuńczo przytulał śpiącego Johna. Palcami delikatnie obejmował jego rękę – tuż pod łokciem, obok koszmarnej blizny po zębach velociraptora.

Po zębach Sherlocka.

Poczucie winy ścisnęło za gardło jak lodowate imadło.

Niezdarnie usiłował naciągnąć płaszcz wyżej, na głowę Johna, kiedy ten przebudził się i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, napinając znienacka wszystkie mięśnie. Detektyw widywał już przyjaciela w takim stanie – za każdym razem, kiedy śniły mu się koszmary. Sherlock był w tym momencie zupełnie obrzydzony samym sobą. Miał na sumieniu to, co zaszło wczoraj, a teraz w ogóle nie zorientował się, że John ma złe sny! Nawet przy tym wszystkim, co obaj przeżyli w ciągu tego tygodnia, Watsona prześladowały wspomnienia miesięcy spędzonych na pustkowiach Afganistanu. Sherlock nie potrafił się jednak domyślić, czy w swoich koszmarach jego przyjaciel był zwykłym żołnierzem, czy też tym, czym teraz obaj się stali. Detektyw bez zastanowienia przygarnął przyjaciela jeszcze bliżej, objął go ciaśniej.

- John.

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, poczucie winy dławiło w gardle, dusiło. Prawie zabił Johna! Nieważne, że rany się zasklepiły, że już były podgojone, że zostały tylko strupy i blizny – Sherlock wiedział, jak niewiele brakowało do… Do najgorszego.

Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

John westchnął głośno, tak, jak to się działo zawsze, gdy budził się z koszmarnego snu. Detektyw wiedział o tym – przypomniał sobie teraz te niezliczone noce, kiedy przez cienkie ściany nasłuchiwał odgłosów z sypialni współlokatora, bawiąc się analizą jego zachowania w różnych fazach snu. Nieraz wyliczał w myślach czas przejścia z fazy REM do kolejnej. Po samym oddechu śpiącego i odgłosach jego poruszeń na skrzypiącym łóżku Sherlock umiał rozpoznać, jakiego rodzaju senne wizje przeżywa Watson i podzielić je na kategorie: zwyczajny, erotyczny, koszmar. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby jakoś zareagować – aż do teraz, kiedy już było za późno, żeby mógł pomóc przyjacielowi wyjść z koszmarnego snu.

- O Chryyyste… - wymamrotał John. Palcami nieświadomie błądził po skórze Sherlocka – aż nagle zesztywniał, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, w jakiej pozycji zasnął.

Och.

.

Poprzedniej nocy upolowali jelenia i John obżarł się jak pierzasta świnka. Warczał i fukał za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock ośmielił się poruszyć – nie było mowy, żeby pozwolił mu podejść bliżej zdobyczy, zanim sam się nie nasycił. Dopiero kiedy się wreszcie najadł, zostawił resztę mięsa i odtoczył się pod drzewo, zwinięty w kłębek z ogonem przy pysku. Machinalnie wylizywał zranioną łapę, dopóki nie odpłynął w sen. Detektyw nie mógł się oprzeć świeżej dziczyźnie – w pierwszej kolejności zjadł swój przydział mięsa. Próbował potem odciągnąć padlinę gdzieś dalej, ale nadal słabo radził sobie ze wstecznym biegiem modelu Velociraptor Holmes. Poddał się w końcu i zostawił resztki jelenia tak, jak leżały. Ułożył się u boku Johna i przysunął jak najbliżej, grzejąc przyjaciela własnym ciałem. Oczy same mu się zamykały, ale odpędzał sen i czekał cierpliwie, aż jego towarzysz przebudzi się z poobiedniej drzemki. Kiedy Watson w końcu się ruszył, detektyw musiał długo się do niego przymilać, żeby przekonać go do przeprowadzki z obecnego legowiska do miejsca, gdzie poprzednio pozostawili ubrania. Przez cały ten czas większość ran zdążyła się podgoić, krwawienie ustało; ta zagadka aż prosiła się o dokładne zbadanie wpływu przemiany w dinozaura na strukturę obrażeń.

_Nie dzisiaj_.

Z całą pewnością nie dzisiaj.

Zmiana kształtu z velociraptora w Johna przebiegła zadziwiająco gładko. Zaczęło się od leciutkich skurczy, które raczej można by uznać za poruszanie się przez sen w fazie REM. Psy gończe, kiedy spały, dokładnie tak samo wierciły się i nawet powarkiwały - Sherlock przypomniał sobie ten obraz z czasów, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w posiadłości.

_John_.

Przemiana była płynna i szybka – zniknęły pióra, ciało przekształciło się i nagle nie było velociraptora - skulony na ziemi, podrapany, brudny od błota, liści i krwi, leżał John. Sherlockowi powrót do własnej skóry poszedł zdecydowanie mniej zgrabnie, ale w końcu detektyw poradził sobie jakoś – po raz pierwszy dokonał tego własnymi siłami, bez pomocy towarzysza stada. A potem – potem trzeba było przełamać początkowe skrępowanie, niech diabli wezmą skrępowanie, od kiedy Sherlock Holmes krępował się Johna Watsona?! Detektyw z niejakim trudem wziął się w garść i zajął się ubieraniem Johna. To znaczy – w ogólnym zakresie, oczywiście. Naciągnął na niego dżinsy i podkoszulek, założył mu sweter. Uznał, że bardziej… niewymownymi częściami garderoby Watson zajmie się sam w dogodnym czasie. John przespał wszystkie te zabiegi i ani drgnął. Cóż – nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Sherlock musiał uporać się z nakładaniem ubrania na nieruchome ciało. Zwykle jednak, kiedy już zabierał się do rzeczy, były to ciała bez porównania bardziej… sztywne. W każdym razie nieźle sobie poradził, chociaż zdołał się zebrać w sobie jedynie na tyle, żeby podciągnąć spodnie do bioder przyjaciela – niech John sam się później zatroszczy o guziki i zamek błyskawiczny. Sherlock upewnił się tylko, że rękaw swetra jest podciągnięty wysoko nad łokieć. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby włókna przylepiły się do rany. A potem, nareszcie, mógł się wreszcie sam ubrać. Usiadł oparty plecami o pień drzewa, przyciągnął do siebie uśpionego Johna i okrył ich obu płaszczem. Zanim się spostrzegł – już spał.

Przebudzenie się w takich okolicznościach – i w takiej pozycji – było trochę krępujące.

Cholernie krępujące.

Padał deszcz. Czarne loki detektywa nasiąkły wodą, lepiły mu się do czoła i oczu, nie próbował ich jednak odgarnąć – spod oklapniętej grzywki mógł bezkarnie zerkać na Johna, zastanawiając się, co powinien powiedzieć. Z postawy przyjaciela nie dało się wydedukować żadnych pomocnych wskazówek. Watson po prostu patrzył na towarzysza, mrugając gęsto, gdy krople deszczu wpadały mu do oczu.

- Ja… Wcale nie chcę cię zabić! – wydusił z siebie Sherlock. John otworzył szeroko oczy, zacisnął usta. Widać było, że jest wściekły. A przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie tuż przed tym, zanim prychnął śmiechem. Oczy aż mu błyszczały z uciechy.

- Dobrze wiedzieć – skomentował. Przesunął się trochę, umościł wygodniej.

W ogóle wygodnie się tak leżało.

Spostrzeżenie napłynęło zupełnie znienacka. Sherlock był nagle w pełni świadomy, jak ich ciała pasowały do siebie, kiedy leżeli w takiej pozycji. Detektyw obejmował ramieniem szerokie, mocne plecy Johna. Ręka Watsona spoczywała swobodnie na żebrach Sherlocka – palce przesunęły się lekko po skórze.

Ach.

Ciarki na plecach, jakby przeszedł go prąd elektryczny, wywołując dreszcz. Dziwne uczucie gdzieś głęboko, w żołądku, przepełzło w górę po karku gorącym mrowieniem. Ciało detektywa jakby zapomniało, że spędził noc w zimnie i wilgoci, śpiąc na gołej ziemi pod drzewem.

Gorąco.

Sherlock przygryzł wargę. Czy to na pewno było w porządku? To znaczy, czy to było… normalne? Nie znał się na tych… normalnych sprawach. Zresztą, w jego życiu niewiele było normalności, a teraz już w ogóle powinien o niej zapomnieć. Ale – czy takie coś, taka reakcja, czy to było w porządku? Bo tak w ogóle, to John nie był gejem, a Sherlock nie interesował się takimi rzeczami, a teraz obaj byli velociraptorami, na litość Boską, może nie przez cały czas, ale jednak, a to wszystko…

- Powinniśmy wracać do domu.

Spokojny, rozsądny głos Johna przedarł się przez chaos, który zapanował w myślach detektywa i niemal go ogłuszył. Watson odsunął się i przeciągnął, prawa dłoń wygięta i zwinięta w pięść. Naruszył przy tym jedno z gojących się zranień – pokazała się krew, ale czerwień szybko zbladła i rozmyła się w kroplach deszczu.

- Tak, oczywiście. – Sherlock z trudem wydobył z siebie głos. John tymczasem wstał, popatrzył po sobie z lekkim zdziwieniem. A potem najspokojniej w świecie zapiął sobie spodnie. Ot, tak, jakby było zupełnie w porządku, że dopina ubranie i paraduje bez majtek przed innym facetem.

Przed Sherlockiem. Swoim współlokatorem. Towarzyszem stada.

- Co… Co się właściwie stało? – Sherlock był bardzo zdecydowany nie patrzeć. Bardzo nie patrzeć. Szlag by trafił tę gadzią ostrość wzroku. Nawet skrajne pole widzenia było bez zarzutu. Szlag…

Szlag by to trafił! Od kiedy Sherlock Holmes wstydził się patrzeć?!

- Co się właściwie stało? Spałeś… A przedtem byłeś…- urwał gwałtownie. „_Byłeś prawie martwy!_" – cisnęło się na usta. Przedtem poczucie winy dusiło detektywa chłodnym uciskiem w piersi – teraz czuł się, jakby w gardle piekł go lodowaty, palący wstyd.

- Wyzdrowiałem, jak widać…

Sherlock uchwycił kątem oka ruch – odwrócił się instynktownie, poniewczasie przypominając sobie, że miał taktownie patrzeć w inną stronę.

Skąd u niego właściwie taktowność…?

W każdym razie w polu widzenia nie znalazło się nic, na co nie wypadałoby się gapić. John tylko wyginał dłoń i rozprostowywał rękę, popatrując na brzydkie rany na swoim przedramieniu. Detektyw zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien się podnieść z ziemi, ale nie był w stanie się poruszyć – jakby coś go sparaliżowało.

- Jesteś żołnierzem. I drapieżnikiem. I żołnierzem! – Sherlock powtarzał to z uporem, aż znienacka umilkł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że paple bez sensu. Na twarzy Johna znów wykwitł dziki uśmiech,.

- Nie tak łatwo zabić jednego z nas. Właściwie, to w cholerę trudne. Ale to nie znaczy, że możesz się ładować na oślep w jeszcze większe wariactwa niż do tej pory! – ostrzegł surowo, patrząc z góry na siedzącego na ziemi przyjaciela. Detektyw odruchowo uchylił głowę – dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to ta nowa, inna część jego świadomości zadziałała instynktownie, uznając, że należy schylić kark przed przywódcą stada.

Śmieszne.

Był człowiekiem, a nie zwierzęciem! Był bardziej inteligentny niż John! Łypnął ponuro spod rzęs, ale nie podniósł głowy, dopóki Watson nie przysiadł obok niego na ziemi, żeby założyć skarpetki.

- Kiedy zdarza się coś takiego… Mocny szok, rana, poważna trauma… Zapadamy w taką jakby śpiączkę, w czasie której odbywa się to… Uzdrawianie. Właściwie to nawet nie śpiączka, po prostu sen, tylko głębszy niż zwykle, z tego, co pamiętam.

Cisza.

Fragmenty danych nagle ułożyły się w całość, różne wcześniejsze wzmianki nabrały sensu. W przebłysku zrozumienia Sherlock pojął, skąd John może mieć dodatkową wiedzę na temat… takich jak oni.

- Zbadałeś to. Przyglądałeś się… Tamtym. – Detektyw rozumiał już wszystko. – Tym, którzy przedtem przemienili ciebie.

- Tak – przyznał miękko John. Odwrócił twarz, nie patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy. – Ja… Musiałem wiedzieć. Atakując ich – _zabijając ich_ – działałem instynktownie. A oni… Nie byli wyszkoleni do walki. Przynajmniej nie na tyle, na ile ja byłem. A może nie potrafili użyć swoich ludzkich umiejętności również w tej drugiej postaci? W każdym razie, wszyscy zginęli szybko. Prawie wszyscy.

Cisza.

- Z jednym z nich… Tym ostatnim… Musiałem sprawdzić, co jest w stanie zranić i zabić _mnie_.

_Makabryczne_.

Absolutnie makabryczne - dla każdego, kto nie był Sherlockiem Holmesem, aktualnie całkowicie zauroczonym zapierającą dech w piersiach wizją. John, stojący nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem, obserwujący i analizujący szczegóły ze swoją wojskową pedanterią i lekarską dokładnością. Czy pod koniec uśmiercił ofiarę, wbijając w nią kły? A może wybrał broń palną? Jak długo się potem przyglądał, aby mieć pewność, że wróg już nie żyje i nie regeneruje się od nowa? To… Coś takiego zrobiłby Sherlock. Nigdy dotąd nawet by nie pomyślał, że John może być do tego zdolny. Miły, łagodny, troskliwy John.

To było absolutnie _cudowne_.

- Ubierz się, zanim zamarzniesz. – Watson w końcu przerwał milczenie, podając Sherlockowi płaszcz.

- To ty powinieneś…

- Nic mi nie będzie. – John wymownie strzepnął ciężką wełnianą tkaninę, popatrując wyczekująco. Detektyw podniósł się na nogi – czuł się okropnie niezgrabny. Pozwolił, żeby przyjaciel okrył go płaszczem. Podszewka wciąż jeszcze była ciepła, materiał przesiąkł zapachem ciała Johna i jego krwi. Watson otrząsnął się, starł z oczu krople deszczu i schylił się, żeby zawiązać sznurowadła. Za jego plecami Sherlock objął się ciasno ramionami, jakby dało się w ten sposób zachować poczucie bliskości przyjaciela. Zapach może utrzyma się jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

_Nie oddawać do pralni_, zanotował w pamięci.

koniec


End file.
